Lágrimas de Medianoche
by Zefi
Summary: ¿Seremos amigos por siempre?... Seguro... Es una promesa fanfic Sasu x Saku


Una chica como cualquier otra, sin nada de especial, atada a lo que se supone es su lugar, su pasado, su presente y su futuro

Una chica como cualquier otra, sin nada de especial, atada a lo que se supone es su lugar, su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Sin esperanzas, más que contentarse con saber que mañana despertará viva, segura en una casa que no es su hogar en donde nada le pertenece. La chica que reía con sinceridad, la que comprendía perfecto el significado de la palabra felicidad yace escondida a medio morir ahogada por la realidad que se le fue revelando cruelmente mientras crecía y maduraba a la vez… milímetro tras milímetro la venda se deslizaba de sus ojos… verdades dolorosas, promesas rotas…

"_Joven amo _

_¿Joven amo?, ¡que va!, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y desde ahora seremos amigos"_

No me lo estaba proponiendo, su voz sonaba como si fuera una orden, su carácter era y sigue siendo extremadamente dominante, aunque en aquel entonces eso no importaba mucho, porque la mayoría del tiempo Sasuke era como un ángel muy dulce…

"_Ellos son Kiba y Tenten… jugamos siempre juntos _

_¿Eh? Pensé que no tenías amigos Sakura_

_Sakura ¿está bien que él esté aquí?, ya sabes él es el hijo del dueño de la casa_

_Puede ser, pero desde ahora somos todos amigos"_

Que ingenua, solo teníamos siete años, a esa edad es normal que creamos falsamente que todos somos iguales, que no hay diferencias, que todo permanecerá así para siempre…

"_¿Señor está bien que Sasuke – san juegue con esos… niños?_

_Le das demasiada importancia a algo irrelevante, son solo unos críos, cuando crezcan solos se darán cuenta que lugar les pertenece a cada cual"_

"Unos críos", en su momento no supe interpretar nada de aquella conversación, solo observaba con cierto enfado como aquel sirviente de mas alta categoría de la casa nos apuntaba a nosotros tres como si fuéramos quien sabe que cosa, mientras a Sasuke lo miraba con cara de "como te puedes relacionar con esos".

"_Esa canción es preciosa Sasuke – kun_

_La compuse especialmente para ti_

_Deja de bromear, ya hemos hablado de eso_

_Dime algo_

_¿Qué?_

_¿Seremos amigos por siempre?_

_Seguro_

_Es una promesa"_

Recuerdo que luego de eso, Sasuke – que al igual que yo ya tenía doce años – me robó mi primer beso, no fue un beso como tal, un simple roce de labios de dos niños inocentes… desde ese entonces, mis labios permanecen intactos…

_¿Kiba?_

_Vaya ahora hasta dudas de cómo se llaman tus amigos… broma, solo venia a decirte que hoy jugaremos un partido, hace tiempo que no vas a uno, quizás ahora…_

_Lo siento, pero por ahora estoy algo ocupado, nos vemos después" _

El inicio de todo, debo reconocer que no estaba preparada y que ni siquiera vi venir los cambios tan bruscos y repentinos que Sasuke tuvo… pero era tan obvio, era tan obvio que a medida que él creciera se diera cuenta que tenía muchísimas cosas mas importantes que hacer que perder el tiempo con nosotros; cuando cumplió sus catorce años y entró a la secundaria, Sasuke comprendió al fin al mundo al cual el pertenecía, que no era para nada al que Kiba, Tenten y yo pertenecíamos. Su verdadera naturaleza se le abrió ante sus ojos; el era el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón, nosotros sus simple sirvientes, ¿por qué rayos debía pasar tiempo con nosotros?, de a poco se fue relacionando con los suyos, pero yo aún no caía en la cuenta de que el ya nos había sacado de sus vidas, de que él había cambiado, de que ya no era el mismo y que de quizás… éste era el verdadero Sasuke…

"_Vaya tus nuevos amigos son muy elegantes Sasuke – kun_

_Por supuesto… por cierto Sakura_

_¿Si?_

_Deberías ubicarte y darte cuenta de que ya no somos unos críos, podrías comenzar por llamarme Sasuke – san ¿no crees?... no quiero que mis amigos piensen que la servidumbre no me respeta"_

"Ya no somos unos críos", el final de todo, desde ese día todo dio un giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

_¿Seremos amigos por siempre?_

_Seguro_

_Es una promesa"_

- ¡Despierta niña!

- Lo siento Tenten – susurré apenada – estaba recordando algo.

- Estabas en las nubes querrás decir, pero será mejor que bajes rápido de ella, ya sabes como se pone Fugaku – sama cuando se retrasan con su desayuno… y la verdad no quiero perder mi empleo, muy ligeros de carácter serán en ésta casa pero hay que reconocer que la paga es muy buena.

- Debe de serlo, sino te aseguro que nadie trabajaría aquí – respondí – y ni yo me hubiera quedado luego de que mamá murió.

- Tú mamá te heredó su trabajo, y en la misma casa.

- Lo mismo digo de ti ¿no?, tu mamá es adorable tenemos suerte de tenerla aquí con nosotras aún – sonreí con sinceridad – la mamá de Tenten era la ama de llaves de la casa… ella es un amor de persona.

- Ya vamos con el desayuno – dije mientras Tenten me seguía rumbo al comedor

- Cinco minutos tarde, ¿es que no saben que tengo una empresa muy grande que dirigir? tsk – bufó molesto Fugaku – sama mientras servíamos el desayuno a los presentes, no sólo estaba él; a su izquierda el primogénito de la familia: Itachi Uchiha, orgullo de su padre ya que a sus 23 años era todo un empresario y cargaba con un titulo de abogado de primera línea…. Y a su derecha… el menor de la familia, 19 años, estudiante de Medicina en una de las universidades más importantes Japón… ahí estaba la arrogancia en persona, mas conocida por todos como Sasuke Uchiha…


End file.
